Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
:This article is about the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of Daphne Blake. For other incarnations, see Daphne Blake (disambiguation). :"Way to go, Danger-prone Daphne." :- Velma Dinkley to Daphne, The Grasp Of The Gnome. Daphne Blake is a teenage citizen of Crystal Cove and loyal member of the town's newest incarnation of "Mystery Incorporated". She lives with her wealthy parents, Barty and Nan Blake, and four sisters. Physical appearance Daphne is a young beautiful Caucasian teenage girl with shoulder length orange hair and purple eyes. She wears a purple headband, a long-sleeved purple mini-dress with lighter purple stripes, a green scarf, pink silk tights, and purple buckled Mary Janes with bows. Personality Daphne is portrayed as intelligent, trusting, enthusiastic, kind but is also ditzy, pretty wacky and at times lovestruck. Despite being fabulously wealthy, she does not have the same snobby or vain personality that her parents and siblings have. She can also sometimes be a helpless damsel-in-distress and a bit of a klutz however she is quite self-reliant. She had a crush on Fred Jones, Jr. and is frustrated when he is initially oblivious to her affection. It is shown in Season 2's episode (The Gathering Gloom) she goes crazy over chocolate, most likely an unhealthy addiction. History Early life Daphne wasn't able to fit into the "bridal air-lock", at the wedding of one of her sisters, because she had swollen up so much from eating shellfish. (Revenge Of The Man Crab) Daphne and the gang solved the mystery of the Creeper when she, the Creeper and the rest of the gang, except Scooby-Doo, were trapped in hay-sacks and Scooby unmasked the Creeper who was actually Deacon Carlswell. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one Insert details here. (Beware The Beast From Below) Daphne was still unable to woo Fred so she took to wearing a bikini and lotion (as Fred love shiny things) before being kidnapped by the Man Crab. She took on the guise of Crush and joined the Hex Girls in order to draw out the Phantom and capture him but is instead captured herself. She is tied up, gagged, and suspended from the celing as Fred wishes that he didn't care about her. She is mad but they reconcile. Fred 'proposed' and she accepted. The engagement had been called off by Fred until he can find his real parents. Season two Velma spied on Daphne her and her new Dusk boyfriend, Baylor Hotner. Daphne's heart was broken by her former fiance, Fred. Velma told Fred about Baylor; Fred seemed very jealous. Fred wanted her back in the mystery-solving team, but she refused. Scooby's dream Within Scooby-Doo's dream, Daphne was kidnapped by Lord Infernicus. (Mystery Solvers Club State Finals) Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Every episode Notes/trivia * Daphne is the youngest sibling of the Blakes; Delilah even calls her "Baby sis." * Daphne's closet is huge, although she only wears one outfit. * She wore a magnifying glass shape locket that used to belong to Judy Reeves, until she was eventually able to return it the latter. See also * Daphne Blake's camera phone * Villains who have kidnapped Daphne Blake References Category:Babysitters Category:Blakes (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Musicians within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Victims